99 Puppies
The 99 Puppies make an appearance as a side quest in Kingdom Hearts, where Sora is tasked with finding them in various worlds. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pongo and Perdita's puppies. When they work together, they can be tough to beat. Ever since their world was destroyed by the darkness, they've been trying to get back together again. They were first spotted on-screen in "101 Dalmatians" (1961). Story Kingdom Hearts While fifteen of the puppies were the actual children of Pongo and Perdita, eighty-four of the total one hundred and one were adopted by the couple after they rescued them from the clutches of Cruella De Vil. De Vil had been stealing the puppies from all over the area in an attempt to use their fur for coats. The puppies moved in with Pongo and Perdita, and were well-cared for. However, at some point their world was destroyed and the puppies were seperated from their parents. Bunched in groups of three, the puppies were somehow forced into chests which were then placed in various worlds of the Kingdom Hearts universe. Sora later freed each group of puppies and sent them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita had found a temporary home. Once Sora completed his journey and sealed Kingdom Hearts all of the puppies and their parents returned home. Personality As there are ninety-nine of them, the puppies have very varied personalities. Their common traits include hyperactive, child-like behavior. They all enjoy watching TV, but are all very well-disciplined by their parents. Appearance The most notable thing about these dalmatians is that they were different colored collars to signify their genders; the males wear red while the females wear blue. Abilities The ninety-nine puppies have no apparent abilites. Dalmatian Puppy Locations and Rewards Traverse Town *1,2,3: The island across from Merlin's House (reached via the 3rd District). Glide is needed to fly past the rivers. *4,5,6: 1st District. Red Trinity is required to break the wooden walls. *7,8,9: Item Synthesis shop, after obtaining the Green Trinity Mark. *10,11,12: Hidden in the Secret Waterway. Red Trinity is required to break the sewer gate. Wonderland *13,14,15: On a high platform in the Queen's castle. Reachable via a hidden exit in Lotus Forest. *16,17,18: In one of the High Platforms in the Lotus Forest. *19,20,21: In the Tea Party garden. High Jump is required to reach the roof. Olympus Coliseum *22,23,24: In the Blue Trinity beside the main gate. Deep Jungle *25,26,27: On the last isle in Hippo's Lagoon. Glide is required to reach there last isle. *28,29,30: Vines 2(area), reachable via climbing the ivy in Hippo's Lagoon. *31,32,33: Blue Trinity in Climbing Trees(area). *34,35,36: Blue Trinity in the Camp Area. Agrabah *37,38,39: Chest in Aladdin's house. *46,47,48: On a high point in Palace Gates. High Jump is required to reach. *49,50,51: Near the entrance in Cave of Wonders. *52,53,54: Aladdin is required in the party. Bounce up atop a treasure mound in the Cave of Wonders-Treasure Room Halloween Town *40,41,42: Bridge area, near the entrance of Oogie's Manor.(before Oogie Boogie is defeated) *64,65,66: After defeating Oogie Boogie's 2nd form, go to Moonlight Hill and search for a secret doorway, go in the new accessible door to obtain the chest. *67,68,69: In Jack's House, check under the staircase. *70,71,72: Guillotine Square, use Glide to reach the "mouth" of a gray pumpkin's tower. Monstro *55,56,57: In Chamber 3. *58,59,60: When the water level drops, the chest can be found on a stack of jetsam. Neverland *43,44,45: In a corner of the Clock Tower (Big Ben). *82,83,84: When flying, on a beam in the ship's Hold. *85,86,87: Yellow Trinity in the ship's Hold. *88,89,90: Chest in the Captain's Cabin, after Anti-Sora's battle. Hollow Bastion *61,62,63: In the Grand Hall (second visit). *91,92,93: At the bottom of Rising Falls, reachable via the bubble transport. *94,95,96: Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform in the Castle Gates. *97,98,99: Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform in the High Tower. Rewards *12 Puppies: Curaga-G gummi block *21 Puppies: Firaga-G gummi block *30 Puppies: Thundara-G gummi block *42 Puppies: Mythril Shard *51 Puppies: 100 Acre Woods torn page, Mythril *60 Puppies: Megalixir *72 Puppies: Orichalcum *81 Puppies: Ultima-G Gummi block *90 Puppies: Ribbon (equipment) *99 Puppies: Every Gummi and Aero spell upgrade Category:Jiminy's Journal Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Traverse Town